


A Promise To Keep[AragornxLegolas]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Lord Of The Rings Fanfics [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten





	A Promise To Keep[AragornxLegolas]

The cool night air of Edoras gently chills my skin and I pull up the hood of my cloak, as I look out towards Mordor. Though here it is peaceful and everyone sleeps, I can still feel the evil that seeps out from that forsaken place. 

As I look out, I feel a presence behind me, and I know who it is right away.

"You should be sleeping with the others." I say, keeping my head straight.

"And you should be inside. Are you not cold??" The familiar deep gentle voice questions.

"I am fine." I sternly reply.

I look over to the man beside me, Aragorn, seeing a small gust of wind blow back his wavy hair as he looks at me.

"You clean up nicely. Was not too long ago, that I would of mistaken you for a homeless man." I say, smirking at him.

"Well we all can not rise up out of battle still shining like pure starlight, like some." Aragorn informs, winking at me.

I quickly turn my head from him and look out to the horizon again. His compliment made my face feel hot.

"Come to my chambers. I know you refused a room and won't sleep with the rest of them, so rest in my room." He commands.

"Thank you, but I must decline. I do not want to be a bother to you, in your private room. I would be in the communal sleeping room with the rest, if the dwarf did not sound like a wild boar." I laugh, "Please do not tell him I said that!"

Aragorn laughs with me, "I will try not to. But are you sure you will not join me??"

"Yes, I am sure. I'm on guard. I sense the enemy's eye is moving." I inform.

"We all are on high alert. Though, everything is calm in this moment, so whenever you can, please do take a rest. Even you need sleep once in awhile." He tells me, in a concerned voice.

"You have many people to worry about and soon will have a whole other army to lead. I should be the least of your worries. Now go my friend, go and sleep. I assure you, I will be fine." I say, smiling.

Aragorn places a hand on my shoulder and turns to walk away. Before he leaves, he stands right beside me, both of us looking the opposite direction.

"We may have friends to worry about and care for, and an army might have to be lead by me, and yes, our two dear hobbits are out there alone, and it troubles me terribly, but you, are still, my main concern. Did I not promise to hold you above all else??" Aragorn questions, before walking back in to the building.

I froze and felt my heart start to race madly. I clear my throat and focus my attention back to the skyline. 

Our paths sure did meet again and I made sure that I followed right behind him, on this quest. We had many chances to be alone, to discuss what happened on that hill the night we confessed to each other, but circumstances did not allow us to converse about such things. 

We devoted ourselves to Frodo, and to helping him destroy the ring. And in all of this mess, I was sure he had forgotten all about his promise to me... but I guess not. I must of been mad to think that he actually would forget. It is not in his nature. Aragorn is a good man, and always keeps his word. I am lucky to have a man like that love me. Love, me?? Thinking this makes my face feel unusually hot again, but although I am hot, I feel chills run through me. 

I am never myself when it comes to Aragorn. I have shot many arrows in effort to protect him, I have followed him everywhere, have fought along side him, and without realizing it, I was doing all of this to keep our promise. I have never been one to throw my life on the line for another's, unless they were my kin, but for Aragorn, I'd give my life for in a beat of a heart. 

My heart begins to swell and for some reason my hands tremble. I get like this at the very thought of him. 

I turn and rush through the doors, going straight to Aragorn's chamber. 

Everyone is sleep and his chambers are far from anyone. It should not be a problem for me to visit with him, for just a moment. 

I knock once on the door, and slowly open it, after hearing Aragorn say to come in. 

"Ah, Legolas, I am glad it is you. Shut the door and make yourself at home." He commands, and I obey.

I pull back the hood of my cloak and look at him, almost jumping out of my skin. Nothing ever startles me, but walking in to a room, with a shirtless man laying on a silken bed, with a lantern shining on his body, is enough to stun even me.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking away, "I should not of come. I was unaware that you would be ready for bed. I will take my leave."

Aragorn chuckles lightly, and I look up to see that he is smiling. Ed' i'ear ar' elenea[by the sea and stars]! My heart begins to flutter as his smile becomes bigger; From noticing my flustered state, I assume.

"Do not leave. I invited you, I knew you would come. Come lay in my bed, it is big enough for two." He states, voice as smooth as always.

My breathing was shallow as I approached his bed and sat down on it.

"Has it not been awhile since it was just the two of us alone?? I am sorry for not making more time for you." He apologizes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. A lot has happen, it is only natural." I say, my back facing him as I sit up straight.

I gasp lightly as I feel strong arms snake around my waist, and my body shudders as I feel his head up against my back.

"Legolas, are you upset with me??" He asks.

I immediately spin around to face him, feeling him let me go.

"Of course not!" I exclaim, "I could never be upset with you! Yes, we have had some disagreements here and there but, that is no reason to be resentful. You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you being cold towards me?? Relax with me, do not be tense. Let us let our troubles go for just a moment. Come, esta sinome[rest here]." Aragorn tells me.

He leans back onto the comfortable silk bed and pats his chest. I nod my head and kick off my boots, laying beside him. Faking ignorance, I lean back on the head board of the bed, instead of on his muscular bare chest, like he wants.

I feel uncomfortable and my face keeps feeling warm. I have never felt these strange feelings before, and I do not know what to do. It is all because of him. 

I look over at Aragorn and he smiles, scooting closer to me, until our legs our touching. It is unElf like to behave in such a manner, but I simply can not help it. What is this man doing to me??

"Aragorn, why do I feel this way?? I have already confessed to you, you know of my love, so why do I feel this way?? I have been in love before, but I have never felt like this. I wish to be closer to you, yet we are already so close. I do not know what is happening to me. Just being next to you like this makes my heart pound, and my body shake, yet I feel like I need to touch you. What is happening, am I sick??" I honestly ask.

My question sounds like that of a child's, but I can not help it. Aragorn stares at me, and places a hand on my cheek.

"Lle ier ikotane lisse'[You are so sweet]." He whispers, now stroking my cheek.

"Aragorn!" I gasp, feeling my face get even hotter than before, as I turn from him, "That does not answer my question."

He grabs my chin and makes me look him in the eyes. Those captivating clear blue eyes. I freeze, unable to look away from his gaze.

"Legolas just stop. Heh, you are too much. How do you except me to keep my composure, when you ask such cute things. When you are so blunt about your feelings like this. I too long to be closer to you, to touch you. My heart is pounding right now, and my willpower is slowly draining the more I look at you. Oh, Legolas." Admits Aragorn, lifting my chin up and kissing my lips.

I contributed to the kiss without ambivalence. Oh, how I missed the sweet feel of his thin lips against mine, his beard softly tickling my face. It all feels nostalgic. We have only kissed once before, so I wanted to savior this, but he kissed me with so much passion, I felt like every breath was being stolen from me. 

When I pull away from him to breathe, he smiles.

"Were you not the one who once begged for my kiss?? Now here you are pulling away from me. When you act this flustered, I will not be able to control myself." He tells me, running a hand down my arm, "I wish you would beg for my kisses now."

"Silence! That was a goodbye kiss, this, this is different. This feels, as if... Aragorn do you, do you wish for me, to lie with you??" I ask, starring intently in to his eyes.

Without a word, he starts to unfasten my cloak, and pulls it off. Then starts with my shirt.

I scoff and push him away, "Do not just disrobe me without answering! Ara-"

Before I can finish, my shirt is being pulled over my head, and I am being laid down on the bed. My hands are on either side of me, as Aragorn begins to fondle my body and kiss my neck.

"Do you not understand how your bluntness makes me feel?? Amin anta lle[I need you]!!!" Aragorn gruffly exclaims as he nibbles on my ear.

I turn my head from him and push him away some.

"What about the others?? What if someone hears??" I ask, breathing heavily.

He shakes his head no, "No one will hear. I promise, do not worry. We will only be kissing."

I nod my head in understanding and lay all the way back on the bed, extending my hand out to Aragorn, caressing his hairy cheek. He says kissing, but I do not think that is all he intends to do to me. I do not think that is all I, want him to do to me!

"But, I have never known a man." I confess, my face feeling flushed.

"I know, and neither have I. We can experience that together, if that is what you desire."

He smirks at me and I can see lust in his eyes. My heart begins to pound as my whole body grows hot.

I nod my head, "Aragorn, sana amin[take me]." I command, in a breathy whisper.

"Manka lle merna. Amin naa lle nai[if you wish. I am yours to command]."

Aragorn leans over and begins to kiss me deeply. In an instant, I can no longer breathe and my body feels hotter than the fiery pits of Mount Doom. Our tongues circle each other and our half shut eyes peer in to one another's. He wraps his strong arms around my body and lifts me up, squeezing me tightly as he buries my face in to his hairy bare chest. I take a deep inhale, taking in his scent. I have missed being this close to him. 

We both find ourselves moving under the covers as articles of clothing are thrown about the room. When I am completely nude, with the covers wrapped around my body, Aragorn moves them, to expose me.

I let out a shaky breath, grabbing on to the sleeve of his shirt, "Do not just stare. You said you needed me, you said you are mine to command. Then stop staring, and make me yours. Please, I crave you."

Aragorn quickly throws off his own shirt and gets in front of me, the covers pooling around us. 

Before mounting me, he takes a second to examine my body once again, and I do the same to his. Every part of him is rippling with muscles, and covered with hair. His body is so perfect, so handsome. I am at a loss for words.

He bends over and begins to leave kisses up and down my chest. I moan, unable to hold it in as he begins to lick and suck on my nipples. I can feel his tongue slowly teasing them, while his hands run over various parts of my body. He then trails his tongue down my hot skin, making my body shudder. 

When we are face to face again, I pull him to my lips, kissing him passionately.

"Legolas, my immortal love." Whispers Aragorn, "Tonight, let us make love until we can not breathe, until we can not move. For I do not know how much longer I have in this world. I am already 87, and am not immortal like you. So if either of us shall fall in battle, let us die knowing that we have given each other our all. If I only am to live 100 more years, let me live them knowing that you are mine, and mine alone."

"When you die, that is surly when I will stop living. I will be yours for eons to come. And no one else will have me like this. Rwalaer[lusty one(term of endearment)], I am giving you all of me, please, please take me Aragorn, I am only yours to have. Please." I beg, clinging on to his arms.

Without speaking a single word, Aragorn sits up and grabs onto my legs, hoisting me up some. I shout, gripping onto the bed as I feel him push his way in to me, then stop. 

He is bigger than I imagined and I can barely stand it. Gently, I feel him push, until he is further in my burning body, and then he bends down, to kiss me. I wrap my arms and legs around him, not wanting to let him go.

"Aragorn!" I call out, feeling him thrust.

The pain was intense, but I could not stop him. I gritted my teeth and looked at him. Sweat had began to bead his face and made his beard glisten. His soft blue eyes, peered longingly in to mine and made my heart flutter. 

He was deep as he slowly and softly hit against my inner walls. I closed my eyes tight, as I yelled from the new pain. My body ached, but soon the pain turned to pleasure, and I was captivated by his body. I was captivated by the way my body responded to his, and vice versa. I did not have to say a single word, and yet, he knew how to thrust in to me just right to get the reactions he desired, and he knew precisely what to do, to bring me immense satisfaction.

With one big thrust, my eyes shot open and my back arched. His eyes were blown open as well, and he was breathing heavily.

"Legolas, do you feel that?? I am all the way inside, all the way! You feel amazing!" Aragorn exclaims, moaning with me.

His thrusts in to me became fast, and sporadic, making me scream more. His smooth abs rubbed against my aching member, with every movement he made. I dug my nails in to his soft skin as I felt a strain on my member, and a build up in my stomach. The faster Aragorn went, the more intense the build up became. 

Without warning, I began to release between us, gasping for air, unable to say a word. I trembled and shook, then went limp, as he continued to pound in to my spent body.

"A-Amin, Amin tulien[I'm coming]!!!" Aragorn shouted, as he thrust harder.

My body shuddered as I felt his sperm shoot inside me. It was hot and filled me up. I clung onto him and we moaned and gasped for air together, until he was done. Slowly he pulled out of me, then collapsed on top of me.

"Ge melin[i love you] Aragorn." I breathed out, running my fingers through his damp hair.

He sat up some, and ran a hand through my hair, that was sprawled across the pillows.

"Ge melin ana[i love you too]."

I watched as he rolled off of me and we laid next to each other, hand in hand.

"So, is this what it feels like to be completely and utterly enraptured by someone??" I ask, getting a hum yes in response, "It turns me in to a flustered imbecile, and makes me want you. I hate it!"

Aragorn laughs, squeezing my hand, "But that is love. I can not get enough of seeing you like this. I love when you can not act like your calm composed self around me, and I feel the same way. I do not want anyone else to see you like this Legolas. Let it be only for my eyes."

"No one ever will. I will not allow it!" I state, letting go of his hand and turning over to lay on my stomach, "I, actually feel tired now. This was, wonderful... thank you. I'm, going to sleep here."

"It was wonderful for me too. Thank you my love."

Aragorn lays across me, gently leaving kisses on my shoulder and back. The gesture relaxes me, and right now, I feel so at peace. 

"I do not know what tomorrow holds for us Legolas, but sleep now, knowing that I am watching over you, and that I will protect you. In every battle we go through, until peace finally fills the land, I will watch over and protect you. I will never leave your side again." He whispers, continuing to kiss my back.

I nod my head, "And I promise the same thing. Until Sauron is destroyed, I will protect you and be by your side. Even after, when you have to take your throne, or if I must become king of the Woodland Realm, I promise to forever be yours. And we will be happy together, until the end of our days..."


End file.
